Shield Smutathon
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: This is basically a bunch of one shots all about the places the Shield get freak with each other - most of which will involve all three. Every chapter is rated M. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I've decided to write a series of one shots, all which will be posted here, and most of which are pwp. And they will be about all the places the Shield get freaky with each other. Let me know what you think!**

The helicopter ride was tense for Seth. He could tell the other two were planning something the second the authority mentioned how they were getting to the arena. The smirks on their faces as they waited for the chopper to arrive and the fact they'd hidden his gloves didn't help either. The three of them had this _thing_ and Seth still wasn't quite sure exactly what that thing was. But it basically involved him doing damn near everything Roman said. It was like Roman was his master, and he was Romans personal little slut. No, it wasn't _like _that, it was that. Roman was the dominant and Seth was his slave. And Dean? Well. He fell into whatever role was required at the time. If it was just the two of them Dean was the dominant one, ordering Seth around, almost abusing Seth with his cock. And Seth loved every second of it. But when Roman was there, Dean never failed to fall in line. He was just as much a bitch for the older man as Seth was. Well, almost. But now, as the helicopter finally took off and gained some distance from the ground, it seemed like Seth was the only bitch tonight. But they were in a helicopter for Christ's sake. Not like they could fuck in there. So what the hell were they planning?

As soon as the chopper started moving Seth felt two large hands on either side of him caressing his thighs, pulling his legs apart gently. He didn't argue, he'd never dare argue, but damn it, it wasn't like they were alone. Looking to the front Seth found some sense of relief in the fact that the pilot either hadn't noticed or didn't care. Of course Seth had no idea his partners had paid the man to 'look the other way'. The sense of relief didn't last long though, as he felt his belt being undone by Dean's quick fingers, the zipper on his pants soon being pulled down. A warm hand, Seth wasn't who's since his eyes were clenched shut, delved inside his pants, stroking his flaccid cock. He had to bite hard on his lip as he tried not to make a sound when Dean took it upon himself to latch his mouth onto his neck, sucking hard and Seth tried desperate for the pilot not to notice. Fuck. He could feel his cock rapidly hardening as someone continued stroking it. He had a feeling it was Dean. Roman only touched his cock if he was a 'really good little slut' for him, he had to work for that reward and so far today Seth hadn't done anything to earn that praise. Not yet anyway. His eyes popped open as Roman's voice boomed next to him.

"Now, here's what's gonna happen kitty. You're gonna sit on that seat over there, facing me and Dean. And you're gonna wrap a hand around that pretty cock of yours and make yourself cum. And me and Dean are gonna watch you the whole time. And if you're good, if you put on a nice little show for us, well, you'll get a special little surprise later."

Seth couldn't help the moan that escaped as the words were practically whispered in his ear, Roman licking the outer shell when he finished, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling slightly. He always knew exactly how to drive Seth crazy. Forgetting about the pilot, focusing only on wanting to please his lovers Seth moved to the other seat when the two older men finally removed their mouths, and hands, from his skin.

He was flushed, a blush spreading across his face and edging down his neck as he looked at the other two. Their eye fixated on Seth's every movement. He was beautiful like this. He looked so vulnerable, but so eager to please and they both knew that no matter how innocent Seth looked he was far from it. The moonlight tined his blond hair and made his skin glow in a way nothing else could. Seth was beautiful, that could never be doubted, but he always looked best when his skin was covered by nothing but the light from the night sky. So many times had they taken him out of a night, laid him down naked and exposed and watched as the light covered his skin. There was something unnatural about Seth's beauty.

Roman watched as Seth's hand moved to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly. Those pretty lips he loved seeing wrapped around his cock were being abused as Seth continued biting them, obviously nervous about being watched. Dean might have found the idea odd when Roman first suggested it, but it was necessary. It was necessary to remind Seth that sometimes, he had to pleasure himself. Sometimes, it was _okay _to pleasure himself. His pleasure didn't always have to come at the hands of Roman or Dean. And even though Seth was theirs, their slave, their kitty, their slut, he was still a man. Dean didn't seem to understand that, he just wanted to watch Seth jack off. That's why he could never truly dominate Seth. Because he had no idea what Seth needed. But Roman did. And he was there to make sure Seth got it every single time.

Dean couldn't help but moan as he watched Seth. He was perfect. Hand wrapped around his cock pumping it slowly, moving from base to tip, his thumb stroking the over the slit before moving back down. His pretty bottom lip caught between his teeth, his legs spread as far as the seat and his pants would allow. Damn. It was the prettiest thing Dean had ever seen. His face was contorted in pleasure, and really Seth touched himself so little it was no wonder such small movements were having such a big effect on him. Dean couldn't resist whipping his phone out while Seth's eyes were clenched shut, snapping a few pictures of Seth in his glory. And the look Roman was giving him would have been mistaken for one of disapproval if it wasn't for the small smirk adorning his face.

'_I'll send you them later' _he mouthed, winking at his partner before they both turned back to their kitty, watching as his movements became bolder. His hand was moving faster now, gripping himself just that bit tighter as he jerk himself off, wrist twisting every so often. His hips started bucking in his seat, thrusting upwards and into his fist. He moaned lightly, finally releasing his lip from the torturous grip and letting his sounds of pleasure fill the small space. Roman wished he could take all those little moans and whimpers and lock them in a jar so they could be his. But then again, they were his anyway. Everytime Seth moaned like this is was because of Roman or Dean. And since Dean belonged to him as well, even if he was still refusing to admit it when Roman wasn't ramming his cock inside him, it meant every sound either of them uttered, belong to him.

Seth's movements were picking up speed as he felt himself getting closer, a familiar tightening in his balls. This was going to be over in such a short amount of time but he didn't care, felt so good. It had been so long since he'd cum from nothing but his own hand. Not that he didn't love all the ways in which his masters helped him cum, their cocks were amazing for getting him off, but damn it if this didn't feel right. He hadn't realised how much he needed this until now.

He spread his legs just that little bit more, hips thrusting into his fist so much they were leaving the seat, and his hand wrapped impossibly tight around his cock. He used the precum leaking from his slit to aid his movements, his hand moving rapidly up and down his shaft without any hesitation. All the worry he felt before was replaced by a feeling of ecstasy and he reached his breaking point, and he kept going until he snapped. His thighs tensed and his hand stilled as he came, coating his fingers with his own release. Half his hair had fallen out of his hair tie and curtained around his face as he hung his head, desperate to catch his breath. He realised his hand was covered in cum and moved to clean it, sucking each of the digits into his mouth. His eyes locked with Dean's and he extended his arm, the older man wasting no time in running his tongue along Seth's palm, greedily collecting all the cum that remained there. Roman watched the two with a smirk on his face. They were both sluts. But they were his. And that was something that was never going to change.

"We'll be there in five guys."

A voice from the front of the chopper reminded Seth that they weren't alone and he snatched his hand back, looking to Roman, almost pleading with his eyes.

"Go ahead kitty." Roman gave him the nod and watched with some amusement as relief flooded Seth's face, the younger man quickly moving to tuck his cock back into his pants, hiding it from view. He was so modest at times. It was cute.

The chopper finally landed and they all exited, Roman stepping behind Seth and keeping little distance between them as they walked towards the limo, his hand grabbing Seth's ass possessively as Dean trailed behind them, focusing on a few very specific picture on his phone. As they climbed into the limo Seth watch Roman roll the interior window up, separating them from the driver. Dean climber in the other side so once against Seth was squashed between the two and the driver, thankfully, couldn't see anything. He could feel two large hands running up the insides of his thighs once more but this time, he couldn't help the smile that spread out across his face.

'Here we go again.'

**A/N – Next in the series: the Limo. **


	2. The Limo

The second the engine started Seth found himself being attacked by two sets of lips. Dean seemed to be favouring his neck tonight Seth noted as he started sucking on the same stop he'd been sucking in the helicopter. He was sure Dean was doing his best to leave a mark without biting him. Roman on the other hand had turned Seth's head to the side so he could devour his lips, almost like he was trying to suck Seth in with every breath, swallowing every gasp and moan, greedily taking in Seth's every sound. The felt the other run his tongue across the back of Seth's teeth, inside him mouth, re familiarising himself with the territory. Seth moved his tongue against Romans weakly, knowing it was a battle for dominance he'd never win, but really he knew he'd never try.

Stuck in the middle and unable to do just about anything except moan Seth found his own hands wandering up the thighs of the men either side of him, not stopping till he reached their crotches. He felt himself boldly groping both men, nervous slightly because he hadn't been told to or given permission, but he found himself not caring too much. After all, he did rather enjoy the 'punishments' Roman dished out when Seth did things like this without permission. But instead of getting angry with Seth Roman simply laughed into their kiss, pulling back slightly and stroking his hair, running his tongue over Seth's lips gently. He moved so he could look Seth in the eyes, fingers still tangled in his hair, and he smirked. Damn that smirk killed Seth nearly everytime. He wouldn't dare say it out loud but Roman had a pretty mouth. No, he couldn't say that. Only Seth was supposed to be pretty. They were too manly; they were handsome, and sexy, never pretty. But Seth found himself following the every move of Romans tongue as it ran across his lips, that damn smirk never leaving his face.

"Is that what you want kitty?" He asked, seemingly amused as his eyes drifted down to where Seth's hand remained on his dick, groping him shamelessly. "You want a nice fat cock? Is that it? You haven't had one inside you for what, 6 hours? And you're already desperate for it? You really are a slut aren't you?" Dean! Come here." Practically growling the last three words, Dean didn't hesitate for even a second to follow Romans command, something that made Seth laugh silently. He was such a bitch at times. Mind you, Roman was one of those people who you didn't say no to, no matter who you were.

The limo was big enough for Dean to move around in as long as he ducked to avoid hitting his head. He moved around to where Roman was sat and allowed the bigger man to manhandle him into his lap. Roman gripped each of Dean's knees, hooking them over Romans legs so they were spread. Roman spread his own legs slightly; causing Dean's to open further. He moved his hand around to the front of deans pants, unzipping them and pulling his half hard cock out, stroking it for a moment before stopping all movement and turning to Seth, who watched in fascination as a simple touch from Roman was enough to get Dean completely hard in such a small space of time. Dean was so easy to please.

"We have roughly 8 minutes before we get to the arena. Think your pretty mouth can get him off in 8 minutes?" Roman teased, knowing full well it was hardly a challenge.

"I think so." Seth grinned, moving to kneel in front of Dean, in between his and Romans legs. Damn, why couldn't they always have cars this spacious? There was nothing worse than having to lean over the gear stick when he was trying to suck one of them off in a car. Damn thing hurt. But now, now Seth had room to play.

He ran his hands up Dean's spread thighs, not stopping till they rested on his hips. Using that to steady himself he leaned in, running the tip of his tongue up Dean's cock, circling the head. He pressed his tongue against Dean's slit, running over it again and again, gathering up as much precum as he could. The way he licked at the tip of Dean's cock, or Romans if it was his turn, was part of the reason they called him kitty. That and because he was adorable. It hadn't quite clicked in Seth's mind that it may also have something to do with the kitty ears he wore for the last fancy dress party they went to together. Roman was going to wait for him to figure that out on his own.

Fuck he loved how Dean tasted. Both he and Roman tasted like masculinity, saltiness with a prefect hint of bitter sweetness. Yet they both tasted so different at the same time. It was bliss. He felt Roman's large hand curl in the blond side of his hair, the other moving to stroke his jaw. He was being so tender. It was... odd. But Seth loved it. It was rare Roman was this gentle with him. Not because he didn't love Seth, but because Seth didn't need him to be. He always gave Seth what he needed and most of the time; Seth just needed him to be Roman. To be dominating, strong, protective and fierce. But sometimes, sometimes he just needed to he touched, held, caressed. And it was those nights he always went straight to Roman. Because as much as he loved Dean, he didn't quite know how to handle Seth on those nights. He couldn't do sweet, gentle, loving. He didn't do emotion well. That's why Seth always went to Roman on nights like that. And now, Roman's gentle touch caressing his skin, fingers running idly through his hair, scratching lightly behind his ears. It was bliss. But as much as he was enjoying Romans touch, he had a job to do. And a time limit to do it in.

Deciding not to waste anymore precious time and taking pity on Dean because Seth was pretty sure if he wasn't holding onto Dean's hips he'd be half way down Seth's throat by now, Seth wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock, sucking it hard. He slurped around the head for a moment, and then he hollowed his cheeks and plunged down on Dean's cock, lips wrapped around the base as his nose pressed into the neatly trimmed hair just above his dick. He'd done this so many times he didn't even gag; he was a pro at taking cock, and he'd had more than enough praise from both of them for his deep throating. Roman had trained him well. It was hard to imagine that a little over a year ago Seth was a virgin to gay sex. And now? Well, he was the perfect little slut.

He swallowed around Dean's cock, moaning at the sensations of the limo vibrating under him. He wondered if Dean could feel it to. Bobbing his head up and down the length, he scraped his teeth lightly on Dean's skin, his tongue leading the path on the way up. He looked up at Dean through his lashes, lips stretched obscenely around his dick as a thin line of saliva dripped out of his mouth, running down his chin. He could tell Dean was close from the way he was pulling on Romans hair, his other hand curled into a fist as he tried showing restraint. But Seth's mouth was just too good. He let his hands fall away, resting them on Dean's knees instead, giving the other permission.

Dean started thrusting his hips the second Seth's hands moved, fucking that warm cavern he knew so well. He loved having Seth's hot, wet mouth around his dick. It came second only to Seth's ass. He could feel Roman's semi through his pants as he thrusted, ass pressing against it everytime he pulled out of Seth's mouth. Pretty soon the duel sensation was too much and he came in Seth's mouth, hand tightening in Roman's hair as he moaned his lover's name. He watched Seth pull off his dick, momentarily disappointed until Seth kneeled up higher, pressing a kiss to Dean's open mouth. He let Dean run a tongue into his mouth, gathering up as much of his cum as he could. Roman couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he watched them. They were both sluts, even if one wasn't as willing to admit it.

"As much as I'm enjoying the show boys we have roughly two minutes before we hit the arena." Seth smirked at the knowledge of how long it took him to get Dean off. He felt rather proud of his abilities. Dean moved off Romans lap, tucking himself back in and straightening up. Seth stayed on his knees for the moment, admiring Roman. He was so big and strong, and god he was gorgeous. And he always looked after Seth, protected him, gave him everything he needed. He was perfect.

"It doesn't seem fair you know. Both me and Dean have already cum just on the way to the arena. What about you Rome?" Seth didn't want Roman feeling left out. He knew it sounded stupid but to him it was important. Roman had made sure both his subs had gotten off, but now they had a show to go to and Roman wouldn't be able to get any pleasure until after it finished. That hardly seemed fair in Seth's opinion.

"Come here kitty. Sit on my lap." Seth moved, happily discovering he was just small enough to straddle Romans lap without hit head hitting the roof of the car. He felt his master run a hand through his messy locks once more, pulling his head forward so he could plant a gentle but lingering kiss on Seth's lips. The two toned man couldn't help but let his eyes fall closed, sighing as soft lips pressed against his. He whimpered when Roman pulled away, wishing he could kiss him forever.

"Don't worry kitty. I'll get mine. I always do. Now come on, we have a show to do." he reassured Seth, winking at the younger man. No sooner had he said that the car stopped. How did Roman do that? He had the world's best timing. Puckering his lips Seth stole a quick kiss from Roman, crawling along the seat until he reached the end of the car and climbed out after Dean, oblivious to Roman enjoying the view in front, silently plotting his next 'attack'.

'_Don't worry kitty. I'll get mine. Now that, you can believe.' _

**A/N – Next chapter – The Locker room. **

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
